Dans le bain
by No Face-kun
Summary: Dans la série Vampire X Bandit. Arrivés dans le futur, notre présent, par erreur, Rose et les bandits se retrouvent affublés de nouvelles mémoires. Mais cela ne semble pas briser les liens d'amour de certains...  -yaoi-


**Dans le bain**

Résumé

Suite à leur rencontre plus amicale avec les jumeaux, les bandits se sont retrouvés envoyés dans le présent. C'est ainsi dans la première et la dernière version de VampireXBandit. Dans cette Fan fic, les personnages sont Adrian et Calior, de la dernière version. Ils se retrouvent, évidemment, dans un monde qu'ils connaissent étrangement, sans un seul souvenir du passé, ni même de leurs liens. Tout débute dans leur établissement scolaire, un matin...

La salle de classe était pratiquement vide encore. Adrian soupira en s'asseyant à son bureau encore frais après cette nuit passée. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir quitté les cours de la veille. Il avait encore les cervicales douloureuses, et en plus il avait un mal de crâne insupportable. Et pour ne rien arranger, il s'était fait abordé en arrivant par son professeur d'histoire, un homme qui détestait qu'on l'appelle "monsieur" et qui préférait qu'on l'appelle par son étrange prénom, "Fyriam". Bon, certes, on ne pouvait pas le dire désagréable, mais il parlait trop au goût du jeune homme. Il posa ses affaires sur son bureau et ferma les yeux, encore fatigué. Le programme de la journée était toujours aussi chargé qu'à l'accoutumer : en première heure il avait mathématiques, puis à nouveau il devrait supporter le professeur d'histoire, et... Il fut coupé quand un des rares élèves de la salle appela les autres avec des gestes vigoureux.

"Hey ! Les gars ! Venez voir par là !"

Les autres se précipitèrent à la fenêtre. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait donc tant les agiter ? Enfin, ce ne devait pas être si important si cela intéressait des déchets. Car c'était certes ainsi que fonctionnait la logique d'Adrian : le monde était une déchèterie et tout ceux qui ne méritaient pas d'attention n'étaient que déchets. Pourtant, après un moment, sa curiosité fut piquée par les remarques étranges des autres élèves.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?

-Pff, il est pitoyable.

-Bah, c'est quoi cette chose qu'il tien ?"

Adrian entrouvrit un œil en soupirant, les voyant attroupés à la même fenêtre. Les nouveaux-venus, curieux, s'approchaient aussi pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Visiblement, celui qui faisait tant d'agitation n'était pas un des fauteurs de troubles de la classe : ils étaient tous là à se moquer de lui. Finalement, la curiosité prit le dessus sur l'indifférence et Adrian se leva de sa place, se dirigeant à son tour vers une fenêtre. Les deux élèves qui se trouvaient devant celle-ci s'écartèrent en le voyant : il était plutôt connu dans cette classe pour avoir mit une dérouillée à mains-nues à l'un de ceux qui avaient voulu le déranger. Lui-même n'avait pas pu expliquer son expérience en combat ni même sa souplesse plus élevée que la moyenne alors qu'il ne s'était jamais entrainé ou étiré, si ce n'est le matin dans son lit. Dehors, au niveau du ruisseau qui passait à côté de l'établissement, se trouvait un élève en train de ramasser dans un sac les ordures qui se trouvaient dans l'eau. Effectivement, ce n'était pas très avantageux comme situation. Et c'était sans intérêt. Non, ce qui intéressait Adrian, ce n'était pas ce qu'il faisait, mais qui le faisait. Un jeune homme avec les cheveux bleus... Déjà, cette couleur était anormale, mais le jeune homme en lui-même l'intriguait. Il se tourna vers les élèves à sa droite, relevant ses lunettes sur son nez.

"Hey, c'est qui lui ?

-Lui ? Euh... Il me semble qu'il est dans notre classe, répondit un des deux élèves.

-Bien sur qu'il est dans notre classe, tête de linotte !, rétorqua son camarade avant de se tourner vers Adrian : Il s'appelle Calior."

Calior ? Non, à bien y réfléchir Adrian ne le connaissait pas, pas même de nom. Après tout, le seul nom qu'il donnait aux élèves ici c'était "déchet", alors pourquoi se serait-il intéressé au nom d'un mec qui nettoie la rivière ? Peut-être tout simplement parce qu'il a quelque chose de familier. Sans même remercier les deux élèves, il se dirigea vers sa place, s'apprêtant à s'assoir... Mais finalement récupéra ses affaires - il ne faisait pas assez confiance aux élèves pour leur laisser le soin de les garder pendant son absence - et se dirigea hors de la classe. Il traversa précipitamment les couloirs en évitant la salle des professeurs où il risquerait de tomber sur Fyriam, puis descendit les escaliers en quelques bonds. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se pressait ainsi, mais au moins, comme ça, personne ne lui poserait de questions sur sa destination : il ne prendrait pas le temps de s'arrêter pour répondre. Arrivé en bas, il sorti de l'établissement. L'air était humide, mais il n'aurait su définir si cela prévenait une journée de pluie ou si c'était par la faute du ruisseau trop près de l'entrée. Bien vite, ledit Calior lui apparut. Il avait de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux et de la crasse jusqu'aux épaules. Adrian ne savait pas s'il devait parler de courage pour être rentré dans l'eau froide pour faire ceci, ou de stupidité, même si la deuxième solution lui paraissait plus plausible. Calior ne sembla pas ignorer son arrivée, car il releva aussitôt la tête quand il posa pieds au bord du ruisseau. Adrian lâcha un rire hautain.

"On ne peut pas dire que ta situation soit avantageuse", lui lança-t-il.

Calior le fixa de ses beaux yeux tout aussi bleus que ses cheveux. Il se releva, restant malgré tout à distance.

"Que fais-tu ici ?

-Ce que j'ai à faire ici, répondit Adrian avec évidence. C'est pas vraiment la saison pour faire trempette, c'est dangereux, tu devrais sortir de là si tu veux mon avis."

Calior lâcha un rire.

"L'eau n'est pas dangereuse. C'est les hommes qui sont dangereux, pas la nature elle-même. C'est toi qui est dangereux"

Adrian releva un sourcil. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu quelque part cette expression. Avec les même fautes de français par ailleurs. Il faisait peut-être erreur. Il lâcha un rire en secouant la tête.

"On ne dit pas "c'est les hommes", mais "ce sont les hommes". Je suis Adrian. Tu dois être Calior n'est-ce pas ? Tu es bien étrange pour ainsi faire trempette en plein hiver.

-Je ne fais pas "trempette", rétorqua Calior, je répare les erreurs de l'être humain.

-Alors ça. Et j'imagine que tu vas "punir" ceux qui ont fait ça monsieur le héros ?, demanda Adrian avec un rire moqueur.

-Les punir ? Pas la peine, la nature le fera elle-même."

Adrian haussa les épaules en s'asseyant au bord du ruisseau alors que Calior replongeait les mains dans l'eau crasseuse.

"Ramasser les déchets. Je crois que c'est quelque chose que je ne ferais jamais moi.

-Pour sauver la nature, on peut bien faire ça.

-C'est justement de ça que je parle."

Calior releva la tête, surpris. La sonnerie de l'établissement retentit.

"De ça ?

-La nature voyons. Quel intérêt a-t-elle donc ? C'est un déchet, comme la plupart des choses qui nous entourent. Elle détruit tout comme l'Homme détruit. Elle n'a pas le mérite d'être."

Calior se releva brusquement. Son regard était empli de colère. Adrian se releva calmement, l'air hautain, mettant les mains dans les poches.

"La nature ne fait que se venger de ceux qui la détruisent.

-Ne joue pas avec les mots comme ça, tu ne connais pas la vérité de la vie, rétorqua Adrian avec un air évident.

-Tu t'exposes toi-même au jugement."

Adrian haussa les épaules, quant un grondement survint. Les deux jeunes hommes relevèrent la tête alors que des gouttes se mettaient à tomber, se transformant bien vite en pluie torrentielle, glaciale. Adrian mis son sac par dessus sa tête pour s'abriter de l'eau, faisant signe à Calior de sortir du ruisseau.

"Tu vas enfin te décider à sortir de là ?"

Calior hocha brièvement la tête en réponse au geste précédent d'Adrian, refermant le sac rempli de déchet qu'il avait ramassés, se précipitant hors de l'eau en portant au mieux ce poids sur son épaule. Adrian se pinça l'arrête du nez, désespéré, se précipitant à ses côtés pour l'aider à transporter le sac. Ils coururent à l'abri du préau alors que la pluie grossissait de plus en plus. Calior posa en douceur le sac au sol, à côté des poubelles, en soufflant un peu de leur course précipitée. Adrian lui lança un regard noir.

"T'es une sacrée tête de mule toi !

-Je préfère ça qu'un imbécile pas tenté."

Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis lâchèrent presque au même moment un soupire. Calior reprit son sac en le hissant à l'intérieur d'une poubelle vide, puis alla s'assoir à côté d'Adrian contre le mur. La pluie tombait, tombait, sans relâche, infatigable et infinie.

"Alors c'est ça, le jugement de la nature ?, se moqua Adrian.

-Tu ne lâches pas l'affaire.

-On va dire que nous n'avons pas vraiment d'autre sujet sous la main. Je n'aime pas quand une compagnie forcée est trop silencieuse."

Calior cligna des yeux.

"Ah, tu es donc du genre solitaire.

-T'as tout compris. Mais parfois ça me pète d'aborder quelqu'un comme ça quand il ramasse des déchets dans la rivière, ça court tellement les rues que ça devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre."

Ils rirent de bon cœur un instant, puis le silence revint. Jusqu'à-ce que Calior pousse un cri de surprise en se relevant.

"Quoi ?", demanda Adrian, tiré de force de ses pensées.

Calior indiqua l'endroit où il était assis un peu plus tôt : l'eau avait atteint le haut de la marche et entamait déjà de monter sur celle sur laquelle était assis Adrian. Celui-ci se releva aussitôt, attrapant son sac avant que celui-ci ne soit inondé.

"Ah, c'est malin, il fallait que ce soit aujourd'hui que l'eau monte.

-Et l'averse ne semble pas prête de s'arrêter, renchérit Calior. L'entrée de l'établissement doit être totalement inondée.

-Donc pas moyen d'y aller sans être totalement trempé quoi. C'est mieux que rien en tous cas.

-Attends !"

Adrian s'arrêta quand Calior l'attrapa par le bras, lui indiquant le grillage derrière le ruisseau.

"Si on passe par là on arrivera sous un autre préau qui abrite l'entrée de mon appartement.

-Et tu penses que c'est plus sur de passer par le ruisseau ici que par le ruisseau improvisé par l'inondation à l'entrée de l'établissement ?

-Il y a un passage à guet, rétorqua Calior d'un air sévère. Si tu utilisais tes yeux un peu plutôt que ta bouche, ça me faciliterait la tâche."

Adrian se retourna, apercevant effectivement un petit barrage fait de branches.

"Ça va pas être facile de passer.

-Oui, mais on aura plus de chance d'être moins trempe, et si malgré tout on se retrouve dans la même situation, la différence c'est qu'on pourra se changer."

Malgré sa mauvaise foi, Adrian dut avouer que Calior avait des arguments directs et pertinents. Il soupira, hochant la tête, jetant son sac sur son épaule en s'apprêtant à emboiter le pas à son camarade. Celui-ci sourit, quelque peu rassuré, se lançant sans attendre en direction du grillage. La pluie battante fouettait leur visage, et leurs chaussures laissèrent bientôt l'eau entrer. Ils arrivèrent bien vite au barrage. Calior le traversa sans grandes difficultés, et se retourna pour vérifier qu'Adrian le suivait. Celui-ci lui lança un sourire moqueur en passant à côté de lui, ayant traversé l'obstacle sans plus de difficulté. Calior secoua la tête avec un sourire gêné, puis lui emboita la course. Ils passèrent au dessus du grillage sans trop de difficultés, et se retrouvèrent aussitôt sous le préau. Adrian s'adossa au mur en soufflant un peu, fermant les yeux pour reprendre son souffle. Il fut dérangé par Calior qui éclata de rire, se laissant tomber à coté de lui contre le mur.

"Waouh ! Ça c'est pas banal !

-Ouais, en attendant on est trempés et j'ai froid, grogna Adrian.

-C'est bon, détends-toi un peu. Suis-moi, mon appartement est par là."

Adrian hocha la tête, suivant Calior le long du mur, à l'abri du préau. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une porte que Calior déverrouilla aussitôt, invitant son camarade à entrer. L'appartement du jeune homme n'était pas bien spacieux : c'était un simple deux pièces, mais il reflétait plutôt bien sa personnalité : des magazines d'environnement, quelques plantes sur le bord de la fenêtre... Il faisait plutôt sombre et le ciel couvert au dehors n'arrangeait pas tout à fait cela. Calior referma la porte derrière eux.

"Eh bien tu vois quand même, tu ne croyais pas qu'on passerait le passage à guet sans difficultés mais tu n'as eu aucune difficulté en fait.

-On va dire que tout le monde ne réussit pas cela, répondit Adrian, et bien souvent ils se surestiment. Je pensais que tu étais ce genre de mec, mais je me suis trompé."

Calior lâcha un rire, allant ouvrir une armoire au coin de la pièce. Il piocha quelques vêtements et en lança à Adrian.

"Déchausse-toi et va enfiler ça dans la salle de bain, tu auras moins froid comme ça."

Adrian hocha la tête, retirant ses baskets inondés en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Il se dévêtit et enfila les vêtements que lui avaient prêté Calior après s'être séché et avoir essuyé ses lunettes. Quand il revint dans la pièce principale, son camarade était en train de verser du thé dans deux tasses.

"J'ai préparé du thé vert pour nous réchauffer, fit Calior en voyant Adrian sortir de la salle de bain. Avec ou sans sucre ?

-Sans, je n'aime pas vraiment le sucre."

Calior lâcha un rire discret en prenant les deux tasses, donnant la sienne à Adrian.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?, soupira ce dernier.

-Je viens d'apprendre quelque chose sur toi, répondit Calior avec un rire. On va dire que tout ce que j'avais compris pour le moment c'est ton étrange logique pour les déchets.

-Une logique réfléchie", rétorqua Adrian.

Calior releva un sourcil, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit à côté de son camarade alors que celui-ci se réchauffait les mains avec sa tasse de thé.

"Réfléchie ?, répéta-t-il.

-Effectivement. Nous naissons tous pour nous décomposer une fois mort. Si la terre était un immense compost, tout ce qui est mortel serait alors un déchet. D'un autre côté, je pense que toute personne inutile ne mérite d'autre nom que celui de déchet vivant.

-Mais personne n'est inutile."

Adrian releva la tête vers Calior tout en relevant ses lunettes sur son nez. Calior sirota son thé sans regarder Adrian, perdu dans ses pensées, jusqu'à-ce que celui-ci se relève en soupirant.

"Bon, merci pour les vêtements et le thé mais je ne veux pas te déranger. Je t'emprunte un parapluie et je rentre au bahut.

-Quoi ? Mais tu es fou !"

Calior se releva en attrapant Adrian par le bras, le regard sévère.

"Si tu sors tu vas encore plus te tremper. Attends au moins que ça se calme.

-Je ne veux pas déranger, répéta Adrian, persistant.

-Et moi je te dis que tu ne me déranges pas, sinon je t'aurais laissé retourner dans l'établissement au lieu de t'inviter chez moi !"

Adrian releva un sourcil, l'air perplexe. Mais si Calior le disait. Ce dernier, surement en voyant Adrian si perplexe, lui lâcha le bras en reculant d'un pas.

"Désolé, c'est vrai qu'on ne se connait pas...

-C'est pas grave, tu as tes raisons, soupira Adrian. Par contre, si tu veux un conseil, tu devrais aller te prendre un bain."

Calior cligna des yeux, surpris.

"Pardon ?

-À force d'avoir fait trempette au milieu des déchets, tu n'es pas vraiment au mieux de ta propreté."

Effectivement, malgré le fait que le jeune homme se soit changé, il avait les bras pleins de crasse, et le transport du sac de déchets avait laissé une belle marque de boue sur sa joue droite. Il se frotta les mains en soupirant.

"Non, ça va, c'est pas grave.

-Tu as peur que je m'enfuie pendant que tu prends ton bain ?

-J'en ai pas peur. J'en suis sur."

Adrian soupira, lui ébouriffant les cheveux avec un air désespéré.

"T'es vraiment une tête de mule dans ton genre. Bon, alors il ne reste plus que ça.

-Il ne reste plus que quoi ?", demanda Calior en le regardant d'un air accusateur.

Adrian sourit, mystérieux, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Il referma la porte derrière lui, laissant Calior seul dans la pièce principale. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et Adrian ressortit, l'air de rien, s'approchant de Calior. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il fut soudain soulevé du sol, porté par Adrian comme une princesse. Il poussa d'abord un cri de surprise puis tenta de se débattre pour se libérer des bras du jeune homme. Celui-ci retira ses lunettes en les posant sur le lit avec un air moqueur.

"Lâche-moi !, s'écria Calior.

-Tu ne veux pas que je m'enfuie, alors on va le prendre à deux ce bain.

-QUOI ?

-Hey, ne me crie pas dans les oreilles, tu veux ?", grogna-t-il en l'amenant de force dans la salle de bain.

Il referma du pieds la porte derrière lui, puis tourna la clé dans la serrure en la glissant dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il déposa Calior, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, déboutonnant la chemise que ce dernier lui avait prêtée.

"Allez, retire tes vêtements.

-Mais tu es fou ?, rétorqua Calior, visiblement très gêné.

-Quoi, c'est tout à fait "naturel", se moqua Adrian en posant sa chemise sur un meuble. Retire tes vêtements ou c'est moi qui te les enlève."

Calior fit la moue en reculant, peu attiré par l'idée de se retrouver malheureusement piégé. Adrian soupira en ébouriffant ses cheveux de jais après les avoir détachés - car certes il les avait en queue de cheval - tout en s'approchant de Calior.

"Tu dois vraiment le vouloir pour me pousser à le faire.

-N-ne m'approche pas !, rétorqua Calior, sur ses gardes.

-Alors retire ton chandail."

Calior serra les dents en se collant un peu plus au mur, méfiant. Adrian lâcha un rire, l'attrapant soudainement par le col à la grande surprise du jeune homme qui poussa un nouveau cri de surprise, se retrouvant soudainement dans les bras de son camarade qui lui retira son chandail d'un geste.

"L-l-lâche-moi !, lui ordonna-t-il en se débattant.

-Jaaaaamaiiiiis !", répondit Adrian avec un nouveau rire moqueur.

Calior se débattait comme un beau diable, mais Adrian parvint après quelques tentatives à lui retirer son pantalon, bien que de force. Il semblait très amusé par la situation alors que Calior était littéralement terrifié par cette facette surprenante du jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré à peine quelques minutes plus tôt.

"Allez, c'est bon, laisse-moi maintenant, je vais le prendre seul mon bain !, s'écria-t-il en s'enfuyant à l'autre bout de la salle de bain pendant qu'Adrian retirait à son tour son jean.

-Hors de question, maintenant que j'y suis je le prend aussi mon bain", rétorqua Adrian en le suivant.

Calior se plaqua à nouveau sur le mur, l'air méfiant, mais Adrian ne semblait décidément pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire.

"Tu me dis tête de mule, mais tu l'es tout autant !

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire", fit Adrian avec un rire.

Il barra la route de Calior alors que celui-ci tentait de s'éclipser sur le côté, appuyant son bras à côté de la tête de son camarade avec un sourire moqueur. Tout en prenant son menton entre deux doigts pour maintenant son visage face au sien.

"Et puis c'est toi qui m'y a poussé...

-Jamais de la vie !, rétorqua Calior, paniqué. Lâche-moi, je vais me débrouiller !

-Trop tard !"

Sans pouvoir réagir, Calior sentit Adrian s'appuyer contre lui et presser ses lèvres contre celles de son camarade. Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et tenta de se débattre, mais finit par se figer quand il sentit Adrian glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres. Totalement perdu, il ne remarqua que trop tard qu'Adrian l'avait assis sur le bord de la baignoire en lui retirant son sous-vêtement. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, son camarade l'avait déjà poussé dans l'eau, enlevant son propre sous-vêtement avant d'entrer dans le bain avec un rire moqueur. Calior ressortit la tête de sous l'eau, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Mais tu es totalement fou ! Laisse-moi sortir de là !

-Pas tant que tu ne seras pas propre comme un sous neuf", rétorqua Adrian en l'attrapant par le cou quand il tenta de sortir du bain, le tirant sur lui pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas.

Calior écarquilla les yeux, surpris et très gêné qu'Adrian l'attrape ainsi et surpris de le sentir si proche. Ce dernier sembla s'en rendre compte car il afficha un sourire innocent tout en lui demandant :

"Eh bien, pourquoi es-tu gêné ?

-Ben, je... Enfin...

-Aller, on est entre hommes...

-C'est justement ça le problème !", se plaignit Calior, gêné.

Adrian s'arrêta un instant puis força Calior à se retourner, l'allongeant dans le bain en retenant son visage levé vers le sien, le regard très sérieux.

"Tu es gêné, remarqua-t-il.

-Un peu oui !

-Si c'était un problème, comme tu le dis si bien, ne serais-tu pas révulsé ?"

Calior sursauta, se sentant prit sur le fait. Il rougit, se glissant un peu plus dans l'eau pour éviter le regard d'Adrian.

"Ben... Faut dire aussi que t'es bien foutu, d'une certaine manière... Enfin... Je sais pas...

-Ca fait tant d'effet ?", demanda Adrian en riant, indiquant quelque chose sous l'eau.

Calior ne prit même pas la peine de baisser les yeux, se tendant comme un ressort en se serrant pour cacher ce détail compromettant. Il tenta de cacher ses rougissements sous l'eau, en vain. Après un moment, Adrian lâcha un nouveau rire, prenant son menton pour lui faire relever la tête, un sourire amusé sur le visage. Calior détourna les yeux, hésitant :

"Adrian... Est-ce que tu crois qu'il n'y a qu'un type d'amour ? Enfin, qu'un homme doit forcément aimer une femme ?"

Le brun cligna un instant les yeux en relevant les soucils, puis lâcha un léger soupire, un sourire amusé s'étirant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se penchait vers Calior pour plonger son regard sévère dans les yeux bleu mer de ce dernier.

"L'amour est immortel. Aimer est précieux, et même moi je n'oserais traiter ceci en déchet. Et si l'amour vient, moi..."

Il approcha son visage de celui de son interlocuteur, lui glissant d'un murmure à l'oreille :

"... je veux bien tenter cet autre type d'amour."

Calior rougit, très surpris, mais cette fois-ci ne se débâti pas quand Adrian le serra contre lui en l'embrassant tendrement. Cette sensation de surprise qu'il avait eu plus tôt s'était transformée en une sensation plus douce et agréable. Il appréciait la chaleur du corps d'Adrian, ignorant tout ce qui pouvait les entourer. Il avait raison : aimer était précieux, il n'y avait pas de type d'amour à rejeter. Et tout comme l'eau qui était tombé indéfiniment un peu plus tôt, leur baiser se prolongea. Même si dehors la pluie n'était plus et le soleil revenait, eux restaient ensemble, car ils s'étaient enfin... retrouvés. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, peut-être une heure, peut-être juste quelques secondes, avant que les deux jeunes hommes ne se décollent l'un de l'autre. Calior détourna la tête, gêné, avec un sourire fuyant sur le visage.

"Non seulement tu es tête de mule, mais en plus tu es direct, plaisanta-t-il.

-Et cela, ça pose problème ?

-Bien sur que non, idiot", répondit aussitôt Calior, rougissant.

Adrian eut un sourire amusé, mettant ses mains de chaque côté du cou de son compagnon en posant son front contre celui de ce-dernier.

"Tu es adorable quand tu rougis comme ça.

-Ça t'amuse, hein ?", râla Calior, gêné.

Il eut pour seule réponse un rire alors qu'Adrian glissait ses mains dans son dos, embrassant son cou avec tendresse. Calior frissonna, quand il remarqua quelque chose.

"Adrian, tes mains son rugueuses.

-Hum ? Ah, ça..."

Il retira une de ses mains du dos de Calior en regardant sa main. Celle-ci semblait recouverte d'une sortes de corne, une peau plus épaisse que la moyenne et effectivement très rugueuse contrairement au reste de son corps.

"Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi mes mains étaient ainsi depuis mon adolescence. Peut-être une maladie quelconque ?

-Habituellement, c'est le travail des champs qui provoque ça...

-Bah ! Je n'ai jamais travaillé pour autre chose que ce qui m'amusait. Et puis cela ne me gêne pas : même si je peux attraper une poignée d'ortie sans en souffrir, je peux toujours apprécier la chaleur de ta peau à travers cela..."

Sur ses mots, il glissa sa main le long du ventre de Calior, puis un peu plus bas avant de passer ses lèvres dans le cou de son compagnon. Celui-ci rougit, frissonnant, très gêné par la situation présente.

"Adrian, je... enfin...

-Un problème ?, souffla Adrian en nichant totalement sa tête dans le cou de Calior.

-Non. Enfin... Si... Je ne me sens pas vraiment prêt..."

Adrian sourit, relevant légèrement la tête pour murmurer pour toute réponse :

"Contente-toi de te détendre, Calior..."

Calior frissonna le plus belle en sentant sa voix parcourir sa peau le long de sa nuque jusqu'à son oreille. Il ferma les yeux, encadrant le corps d'Adrian de ses fins bras, détournant la tête d'un air fuyant.

"C-ce n'est pas vraiment le moment... ni le lieu d'ailleurs...

-Et ce n'est pas vraiment le "type d'amour normal", n'est-ce pas ?, murmura Adrian avec un rire.

-Adrian, arrête de jouer, murmura Calior en fermant les paupières le plus fort qu'il le pu.

-Alors tu veux que je devienne sérieux ?"

Calior sursauta, ouvrant les yeux en regardant Adrian d'un air très gêné, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Celui-ci lâcha un rire avec un sourire moqueur, l'embrassant brièvement avant de se relever pour s'assoir face à lui dans le bain.

"Je plaisante, bien sur. Si tu ne veux pas, alors soit : j'attendrais."

Calior, sentant sa crise de rougissements revenir de plus belle, s'enfonça dans l'eau jusqu'au nez pour tenter de le cacher, au grand amusement d'Adrian qui attrapa le savon derrière lui pour commencer à se laver, l'air de rien. Sauf que justement, pour Calior, il n'y avait pas rien. Il releva légèrement la tête, hésitant.

"Dis-moi, Adrian...

-Hm ?

-As-tu déjà... enfin... es-tu déjà sorti avec quelqu'un.

-Jamais."

La réponse quasi-immédiate d'Adrian surpris Calior. Mais cela ne troubla pour rien au monde son compagnon qui sourit en lui tendant simplement le savon, lui essuyant la joue pour faire partir la boue qui persistait encore légèrement dessus.

"Aller, détends-toi un peu et lave-toi. Je te l'ai dis : nous ne sortirons pas tant que tu ne seras pas propre comme un sou neuf."

Calior rougit à nouveau en se rappelant du moment où Adrian avait dit ça, mais finalement sourit simplement, acceptant de faire comme lui avait dit son compagnon. Ils discutèrent encore un moment, calmement, d'un tout et d'un rien. Chaque conversation commençait pour se terminer presque aussitôt, mais cela ne semblait pas les gêner. Bien que la simple présence d'Adrian gêne Calior, évidemment. Après un moment, Adrian lâcha un long soupire en sortant de l'eau, posant précautionneusement son pieds sur le sol froid de la pièce en attrapant au passage une serviette.

"Bon, la pluie doit avoir cessé. Sèches-toi bien avant de te rhabiller, moi il faut que je retourne chez moi."

Calior sursauta, se relevant un peu précipitamment à cette remarque. Il manqua de glisser, mais Adrian le rattrapa pour l'empêcher de tomber en arrière. Ce petit incident n'arrêta pas pour autant le jeune homme dans son élan - bien qu'il avait le cœur qui battait plus fort à cause de cette grosse peur – qui s'accrocha à Adrian d'un air décidé.

"Alors tu viens, tu fais ton affaire et tu repars comme ça ? L'air de rien ? Pour toi je ne suis qu'un courant d'air qui passe ?"

Adrian cligna des yeux, l'air plutôt surpris et décontenancé.

"Calior, je...

-Quoi encore ? Tu vas me dire que tu ne veux pas me déranger ? Qui t'as dis que tu me dérangeais ?"

Calior lança un regard noir à Adrian. Celui-ci soupira, posant la serviette qu'il avait prit sur les cheveux bleus mer de son compagnon en s'appliquant à lui frictionner la tête pour les lui sécher, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

"Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi maintenant, heiiin ?, plaisanta-t-il.

-Adrian !, râla Calior, voulant rester sérieux.

-Ou alors tu as peur tout seul ?"

Calior allait rétorquer quelque chose, mais Adrian se pencha vers lui, lui glissant à l'oreille :

"Tu veux que je dorme avec toi ?"

La question eut un effet quasi-direct sur le jeune homme qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il prit une serviette à côté de lui et la jeta sur la tête d'Adrian, trop gêné.

"Ne dis pas des choses pareil juste pour plaisanter !", lâcha-t-il alors qu'Adrian riait aux éclats.

Le jeune homme sécha à son tour ses cheveux avant de prestement les attacher en queue de cheval pour qu'ils ne le gênent pas, alors que Calior était allé récupérer ses affaire éparpillées un peu partout dans la salle de bain suite à la poursuite. Il s'arrêta en se tournant vers Adrian, l'air curieux.

"Au fait Adrian, tes lunettes...

-Hm ? Oh, ça ! Je n'en ai pas besoin pour ça..."

L'insinuation fit à nouveau rougir Calior, jusqu'à-ce qu'Adrian rit à nouveau, ramassant à son tour ses affaires tout en le rassurant :

"Je plaisante. Les lunettes, c'est juste pour le style."

Calior hocha fébrilement la tête en renfilant son chandail en premier pour cacher son air gêné. Ils se rhabillèrent, puis Adrian, après avoir vidé l'eau de la baignoire, récupéra la clé dans la poche de son jean pour ouvrir la porte. Ils sortirent tous deux de la salle de bain. Effectivement, dehors, la pluie avait cessé : un soleil radieux avait remplacé le ciel grisâtre et la pièce se montrait un peu plus lumineuse. Adrian récupéra ses lunettes en les accrochant au col de son chandail avant de s'assoir sur le lit en soupirant de soulagement.

"C'est fou ce que ça fait du bien un bain après la pluie", fit-il en s'étendant sur le matelas avec un rire.

Calior sourit en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête. Il récupéra les tasses de thé laissées à même le sol pour aller les mettre dans l'évier avec les autres affaires sales, puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre, l'air perplexe.

"De toute manière, fit-il, tu n'aurais pas pu sortir sans te mouiller de nouveau : les rues sont encore inondées. Il va falloir attendre un moment.

-Combien de temps environ ?

-Pas bien longtemps dans le quartier... S'il continue à faire aussi humide et que la pluie tombe encore un peu, une heure tout au plus."

Il se pencha un peu pour regarder l'agitation quelque peu croissante au dehors après cette averse, quand soudain il fut tiré vers l'arrière. Il tomba avec un cri sur le lit, se retrouvant soudainement avec Adrian à quatre pattes par dessus lui.

"Alors ça nous laisse une heure pour nous amuser un peu.

-Qu-quoi ? Mais tu avais dit que...

-Tu as largement eu le temps de te préparer !

-Vingt minutes, tu appelles ça largement le temps ?, s'alarma Calior.

-Moi je n'en peux déjà plus", rétorqua Adrian avec un rire en l'embrassant tendrement, se relevant à peine pour fermer les rideaux derrière lui.

FIN


End file.
